The atomization method is often used to treat respiratory diseases. The method can be achieved by using a nebulizer, and particles sprayed by the nebulizer are droplets that are about 3˜5 μm. For example, liquid medicaments can reach bronchus and lungs for therapy. The procedure is that aerosolized particles from liquid medicament are inhaled by the mouth and nose to enter bronchus, and the particles then are spread to the whole alveolus so that liquid medicament can be sufficiently absorbed by the human body. This way is better than oral administration. Currently, the atomization way adapted by nebulizers usually includes pneumatic atomization, ultrasonic atomization or electronic aerosol technology (e.g., piezoelectric nozzle method) for the operating mechanism of the nebulizer. As shown in FIG. 1, a cartridge structure 1 for accommodating liquid medicament for use in a conventional nebulizer comprises an accommodation space 11, a bottom 12, a side 14 and an opening 13. The bottom 12 is disposed to the bottom of the accommodation space 11, and the side 14 is vertically connected to the bottom, and the opening 13 is disposed to the position of the side 14 near the bottom 12. The opening 13 is an outlet for liquid medicament. When the opening 13 is at the position near the bottom 12, liquid medicament can be supplied by the accommodation space 11 to the opening 13.
Although residues of liquid medicament can be reduced through the opening 13 at the position near the bottom, it may be restricted by the entire structure of the accommodation space 11. Therefore, a portion of liquid medicament may be remained to the bottom of the accommodation space 11 to waste liquid medicament.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventors of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a nebulizer and cartridge structure thereof as a method or a basis for overcoming the aforementioned problems.